newhavencounty_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Plymouth
Information Plymouth is the county seat of New Haven, sitting on the central eastern coast of Mayflower. The town mainly features businesses and offices and has very few buildings that may be built for or used for housing. Plymouth is the home to the court house, and holds the only location that sells Firearm Owner Identification Cards ''to the general public, ''provided that they're citizens. '' Plymouth is the second largest town, dwarfed by the City of Lander, yet larger than West Point. History On Main Rd. behind the unnamed Italian restaurant, there is a statue that provides information about the development of Plymouth. This statue was supposedly gifted to New Haven County, and funded by The Victoria Club - As described by the statue's plaque: "This statue was gifted to New Haven Country through the funds raised by The Victoria Club in gratitude for the hard work, time, and effort which was invested to the construct and develop this land." Locations & Businesses * Ace's Located on 280 Main Rd * Car Dealership Located on 730 Bird st. * Construction Site located on Plymouth Av and Delacy St. * Court House located on 50 Dominic Dr * Church Located on 100 Plymouth Ave * Deane & Davis Located on Civic Dr. * District Attorney's Office - located on 160 Plymouth Ave * Foxhound Located on 880 Civic Dr. * Freedom Firearms Located on 980 Delacy st. * Gas 'N Go located on 750 Bird St. * Hospital located on 240 Main Rd. * Library Located on 740 Bird St. * Mayflower State Bank Located on 886 Civic Dr. * Hew's Mechanics located on Plymouth Ave 130 * Plymouth Hair Located on 40 Dominic Dr * Plymouth Police Department Station located on 900 McDoogle St * Tip Industries located on 150 Plymouth Ave * Town Hall Located on 620 Civic Dr * Zimbro's Office - 170 Plymouth Ave * Italian Restaurant - 895 Civic Dr. * [[Volt] Located on 180 Plymouth Ave * West Enterprises located on 910 Plymouth Ave Antiquated Locations & Businesses * Rytimiscurisin Taphouse - demolished * Sheriff's Office - relocated. * Twitch's 80's Vacant, once' l'''ocated on 320 Harbor Rd. Miscellaneous Locations * Banking Hall - 840 Civic Dr * Plymouth Docks - 940 Civic Dr * Factory - 400 Harbor Rd / McDoogle St. * Memorial Park located on 910 Civic Rd. * Warehouse - 970 Delacy St. * Sinkhole - 220 Main Rd * Green Complex Apartments - 140 Plymouth Ave Regions North Plymouth Northern Plymouth contains the car dealership, gas station, and the church. Plymouth Avenue also stretches far north; expanding the city limits. East Plymouth East Plymouth is the more industrial region of the town, hosting many shipping yards, the harbor, and various parking lots. This is also the area Freedom Firearm is located, and was once home to a record store named "Twitch's 80s". (This store was closed, and now the space is locked off) West Plymouth West Plymouth is where most of the congressional buildings are located, such as the Court House, the DOJ building, and other politically based business is conducted. South Plymouth South Plymouth is where the City's Police station is headquartered, and is home to various commercial businesses. Gallery Plymouth Sinkhole sign.png Hospital ply.png PlymouthCarDealer.png NHC-StatueSign.png memorial park.png bank rooftop.png Trivia * It is possible to glitch underneath the City of Plymouth, exposing that the underside of the infrastructure and a majority of the inaccessible buildings are hollow. * The City of Plymouth, Mayflower, is named after Plymouth, Massachusetts. Category:Populated places Category:Plymouth